Say What?
by janesbiotch
Summary: Sequel to Happily Ever After, Jamie and Martha are reunited there's just one problem
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why I am talking to you and not her?" Francine Jones asked Tom.

"Martha is going through something right and I'm helping her. She is never alone with me, and that Jeremy fellow has assured me I would receive a lashing if I tried anything."

"I will let it go for now, but tell her that if I do not hear from her by the end of the week, I'm coming."

"Will do." He hung up before she could add anything else.

"Grandma worried?" Jenny asked from the kitchen.

"Why couldn't you talk to her?" Tom asked.

"I would never have been able to talk to her without calling her gram. Besides, our relationship is all timey wimey and out of order. I just met her, but she had known this me and the next me. She's quite fond of the next me."

"Why's that?"

"I look like I'm part of the family," she smiled.

Tom had learned to just smile when Jenny talked about things he had no clue about. He sat down and joined her for dinner. He felt a big pang of sadness when he thought about where Martha was.

hr

"No! No! No!" Martha screamed as she entered the warehouse.

"Maybe we should contact UNIT or that Jack guy; don't you have a friend Jack?"

"I can't, Jeremy. They are in the UK, I'm the expert in the states, and they don't know about Jamie. It's perfect. We can be happy, but I just have to find him first!"

Jeremy stood by and watched his best friend throw things around the room. She was looking for Jamie, a man that was supposed to be so powerful, but he wasn't. If he was, why was it he couldn't escape from a facility who had the gall to put COW on their front door?

hr

Brody Wesseler was both disappointed and flabbergasted at one Jamie Nobleman. He was thrilled when the Cryovores only played with Jamie for a while and then gave him back. Jamie had been injured mentally, but he had done it to himself. Actually, it all happened about three months ago when he tried to escape. They had lost his spawn and Lily that night. Lily was a great person, but she was fooled by that alien's charm. Now, though, with his new situation he feared his new partner Georgia was going to be next.

Georgia Hardly slid the plate towards Jamie and stood back to see what would happen. He fumbled with his fork but he finally managed to get it to his mouth. "How are you today?" she asked cheerfully.

He opened his mouth and, like always, nothing humanely came out. Something almost like a song came out, but it no way appeared to be English. She would not be cruel like others and say things like, "Say what?" or "Come again?" She just watched him finish the meal and become drowsy.

It just didn't seem fair. Brody loved Jamie when it came to his mind. It still worked perfectly, but he had lost his ability to speak, and was even sicker than Lily's notes said he was. That second heart he was growing? It shriveled up and died. She looked back to the bed and he was sound asleep.

Now it was time for the hardest part. At times, he would get bouts of strength that caught people off guard, so he had to be tied to the bed in restraints. Georgia didn't know much, but she knew she had to find Martha Jones. That was the only thing he was able to say, and he needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a Time Lord in the 21st Century sucked. His body was becoming human more and more every day. That was not good. He understood everything they wanted him to do, but when it came to communicating with others, he was stuck in Gallifreyan. He couldn't reach out to his ship though. Once he did that, they would find Martha. Martha, there was one word he knew. He closed his eyes and thought of her smile, not of the last four hours of them experimenting with his sex drive.

hr

"Jamie!" Martha shouted as she woke up.

It only took her five seconds to realize where she was. She was in Jamie's bed. She still had no idea where he was, though. Once again, Jeremy had pulled her from another COW facility that she had reached too late. She knew she couldn't call Jack or the Doctor because it would seem as if there was no hope. There had to be hope, right? She had Jenny, and the TARDIS, and...

"Don't cry, mummy," a sweet voice called out to her. Martha looked to the foot of Jamie's bed and saw unruly brown tufts of hair. Her Julius could barely stand or even talk before she found his father. Now he talked so much she had to stop him when they were out. He was too advanced not to draw attention to himself. It was almost comical. They could discuss medical jargon seamlessly, but her munchkin still waddled when he walked.

"I'm alright love, why don't you climb up here in daddy's bed?"

She didn't have to ask twice. He wiggled into her bed and snuggled close. When he made contact with her, she was overwhelmed by emotion. It was his love, and she felt that some of it was Jamie's as well.

hr

Clive walked into the bedroom and was more then shocked when Francine was throwing things rapidly into a suitcase. He hadn't asked, but he knew something was up he could see the determination all over her face.

"You leaving me again?" he asked jokingly.

When he saw her eyes narrow and her lips become that thin line he knew that she was not in a playing mood. "She barely talks to me but she tells me not to worry. Then there is Tom. A man we know treated her like garbage, there he is living with her. Why would she even want a man who tried to steal her son living there and there is someone else?"

"It's probably that Jamie fellow she was happy about. They are probably so wrapped up in each other that's she's not thinking straight," he clarified.

"Last time she mentioned him, he was recovering from a heart attack, and we never heard about him again. Then there is the Doctor. We all know that's who delivered Julius. Then what? He just disappeared; he didn't give a damn about his child. Is that it? Well, I remember the last time the wool was pulled over my eyes and no more. I'm going. Tish is meeting me there and we are heading out together. You have twenty minutes if you are coming with us."

Clive did not have to be told twice. He got down his carry-on bag and began to pack.

hr

Jamie knew something else that made him different from his brother, and that was hate. He hated Lily Ambrose. She had poisoned his water, which made it possible for him to be caught in the first place. They used that against him to weaken him. He had found out he didn't have a bypass when he tried to swim his way to freedom. Sure, he could probably swim for ten hours, but when he wanted to go under for a long time it failed, and he was drug back and had things done to him that he tried to forget, but whenever he closed his eyes to repress it, he couldn't. IT was yet another flaw to his human body. He couldn't stop the nightmares.

There was something missing though. They had been given him stuff. Stuff in his food was making him groggy and aroused and then they'd... He didn't want to think about it. It was making him forget and he knew there was someone.

He dreamed about her. She had a soft brown skin, but that's not what captivated him about her though. It was her smile. The way her eyes danced when she smiled at him, and how she said his name. But he wasn't him anymore. She didn't love him.

Georgia had been working on Jamie for the last two hours. She had gotten a drip into his arm because he was refusing all food. Little did he know that Brody bastard was pumping it through the air vents. He had a plan though.

"Can you hear me Doctor?" she asked. Although she didn't quite understand how, he wasn't the Doctor. She knew he liked that name.

He smiled and her and reached for her with his casted hand. She noticed that the cast surprised him. "Do you remember what happened? They caught you when you tried to escape. I wasn't here and I'm sorry," she stated as she brushed her hand across his bruised cheek.

She wasn't surprised when his mouth opened and that sweet song came out again. "Come on I'm going to take you somewhere." she smiled. Georgia was not shocked when he scrambled to the back of his cell and tried to get away. He really was going to make rescuing him hard wasn't he?

hr

Martha stood looking out her window. It was a cool night and there were many stars in the sky. Her mind kept wandering to a man in a tight blue suit in a blue box, and those wondrous stars that she used to be a part of. Was she so wrong for wanting to be there again? She did. She wanted to be there with Jamie. She needed him, and it made her so mad that no matter where she went to find him, she was always a day late. He had already been moved. She needed him and she knew that he needed her.

The phone startled her. "Hello?" she answered.

"You were not supposed to answer." Jeremy scolded.

"I had to, what if you were telling me you found him? Have you?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, I still think we should contact your friend. I know that you don't them to know about Jamie so that two of you can have a normal life, but it doesn't look like the Doctor is going to help this time. I have to get back to work Martha, and it's really starting to get to Jenny."

"What's wrong with Jenny?" she asked, alarmed

"Nothing, really. I guess just like you, she misses her father. It's still weird. I mean is he her father or is the Doctor her father?"

"Jamie is the Doctor and don't you think less of him."

"I don't, Martha. I swear I don't. You must remember that I was there and I saw what he could do. There is no doubt in my mind that Jamie is so much more."

"Good. Don't call back unless you find him." Martha hung up. She just couldn't face anyone anymore. She needed Jamie. Why wouldn't the Doctor come back and help? She sighed, getting up. It was time to stop hiding, even though she wanted to shrivel up and die. Just like that, the sound of doorbell made it so she had to get up.

Georgia knew it was a cop out, but she couldn't let her see him. Martha might not believe her when she told her that she had nothing to do with the state Jamie was in. So, she placed him on her doorstep and ran for the hills.

hr

Martha Jones was going to kill whoever was at her bloody door. They were playing with the buzzer and she didn't find it funny at all. It was time she showed the men in the States what a foul mouth was. "Hey sod off ya wan-" she stopped mid-sentence as frightened yet familiar brown eyes gazed at her in awe.

"Martha," he sobbed, stroking her chin.

"Jamie!" she flung her arms around him and held tight. She was not letting him go this time. He seemed to be hugging her very tight, so he must not have been in a rush to leave either.

"Martha," he sighed, and then he collapsed right in her doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was stunned. She didn't know if she was still dreaming or not, but she was happy. She was lying in bed with Jamie. He had snuggled closer to her and he was breathing cleanly. He was fine, besides the dehydration and the bruises. Okay, he was far from alright, but she was a doctor and he was there, and that was alright. She leaned in closer to smell that sweet smell that he had. It was just like Julius. The smell of alien, the smell she loved.

Jamie didn't know what was happening. He didn't want to open his eyes because he felt safe. He was on a warm bed and he could feel arms around him. Arms! Someone was touching him. He tensed and immediately shut down his sexual responses. They had tried everything to get him to submit to women, and even men since the world was changing, and well, he dabbled. Well not him, the old him, the him he was trying to get back to being, but they were stopping him. Then he smelled her. It was Martha. She was there. Oh, they had captured her. His sweet, sweet Martha.

Martha's breath caught when those giant brown orbs opened before her. They were confused, and he began to panic.

"Martha, I'm so sorry, but don't worry. I am going to figure things out, and then we are going to escape. Everything is going to be fine." He stopped when he realized that she was staring at him. "What's wrong Martha?" he asked again.

"I can't understand you, sweetheart. Have they done something to your head?" she asked, looking directly at him.

He didn't understand. He thought it was just like that because of the facility. He was home now and the TARDIS was right there. She was new and still had a ways to go, but she was his TARDIS all the same. He could feel her soothing him, but he still had a lot of healing to do. He needed his watch. He was useless now.

"It's okay, Jamie. Do you understand me? It's fine. I don't know what has happened, but we are together. I'm going to take care of you. Julius went to the park with Jenny and when they get back, they are going to be happy to see you. What makes matters even better is I will be able to tell Tom to get the fuck out. Oh yeah, today can't get any better than that." She smiled.

"Now we need to get you out of these clothes because you need a shower." She reached for his belt and he panicked. She knew that they had sexually molested him the minute she reached for his pants. Those bastards had taken someone who would never harm a fly and had done horrible things to him. It didn't matter that she had him back; they all were going to pay.

Brody was waiting in Georgia's office when she returned to COW. She did her best to seem surprised when she saw him. "Brody what are you doing here?" she asked.

"How's your mom? That's why you needed this day off? I know that she had surgery a few days ago. How is she?"

"She's doing well. That's why I'm back so soon. She told me that I should get back to work, and that she could take care of herself."

"That's good. I mean, you know family is important. You never know when you might be fired and have to go back to live with them."

"What?" She acted shocked. Thumbs up to those drama courses she was forced to take.

"While you were away, the Doctor escaped. It's the funniest thing, he got out, but he isn't on any surveillance footage. It's like someone who worked here let him out. Someone who knew the ins and outs of this place. Someone like you."

"That's ridiculous. After you cemented everything in my head about Lily. Brody, the three of us came here together. I know the importance of the cause. I know what he means to us. I would never let him go. I wanted to know what made him tick after what the Cryovores did to him. He was unable to speak, but he understood everything that we said. He could even still form coherent thoughts and work out equations that I have taken months to solve. He was still so fantastic, yet the only thing he could say was 'Martha'. What is so special about Martha Jones?"

"What indeed. Well, I'm going to let you get back to work. Get together all you can on Jamie. We are going to have a meeting in an hour or so."

"Will do," she smiled as he left the room. When she was sure he was gone, Georgia let go of that breath she had been holding since she walked into the room.

Martha slid the door closed and slid to the floor behind it. Her poor Doctor. She would make them pay. Now though, he was her first priority. She had finally gotten him to let her help him shower, and now he was in clothes of his own. She still didn't understand how it was that he couldn't speak English anymore. She tried to work that out. Martha was sure she would, but right now, Jamie was the priority. He had finally drifted off to sleep. She needed time to pull herself together and figure out what she was going to say to her son. She, well, just needed time.

His eyes snapped opened just as she left. Why did she leave? Did she not want him anymore? Of course she still wanted him, it was Martha Jones and she always loved the Doctor, but he was not the Doctor anymore. Jamie was a shell, not human and not Time Lord. He was a waste of space. No one loved him. He looked down and noticed that she had put him in his pajamas. He looked to the left and saw that his belt was still in his slacks. Jamie's mind began to work into overtime. He knew what he had to do.

The shriek was what knocked her out of her moment of self-pity. What did she have to be feeling down about? She had Jamie back and she would make them pay. It was Jenny; she was entering with a very distraught Julius. Jeremy was right behind them. Tom was nowhere in sight.

"What has happened?" she demanded as she approached her son.

"We don't know," Jenny told her, worried, "He had a good day. He did bring some attention to himself in the park. We were talking in Shamamorkin. It's the language of the Delta Quadrant, you know. We told them we were playing Martians. They were amazed at how advanced he was when we told him he was two. They thought he was four. I told them my parents were very smart. Then when we were halfway here, he started screaming."

When they placed him on the floor, he bolted for the bedroom. The bedroom that she had left Jamie sleeping in. He opened the door and started screaming in that song that Jamie had been speaking since he'd been there.

"Don't leave me!" Jamie heard just a clear as day. He turned around and saw a pint-sized version of himself staring back at him. He wore a little brown coat and he had a suit. What kind of kid walks around looking so daft? His son, he realized. How could he attempt to do something like this? He had a son, and that was something that no one could take from him.

"Don't do it, Daddy," Julius sobbed.

He was speaking Gallifreyan. He knew with Jenny she would never be able to speak it because she was an echo, but Julius… He was born on a loom and went through all the process of becoming a Time Lord. He knew everything. He wouldn't be alone; Jamie could talk to someone until he could fix the problem.

"Can you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes, and I was with Jenny, but she can't. I knew what you were going to do. She can't read your mind the way I can. All of your thoughts are in Gallifreyan. No worries, you are safe and you are home. We will work it out. I know the truth about you." Julius smiled.

"What truth?" Jamie asked in their native tongue.

"That you are not the product of a metacrisis. That you are the one, the only, and the very best. You are the Doctor." He smiled again and rushed over to hug his father's leg, because he was still too short to reach his waist.


End file.
